


To Lose Control

by Romantic_Khajiit



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Companions, Companions must be honorable, Deviates from cannon, F/M, Honor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage, My First Fanfic, Scents & Smells, Sex, Some Spoilers for Companions quest line, Spoilers for Skyrim main story, These tags are awkwardly out of order, Werewolves, honestly its not smut but there’s more sex than I’m comfortable admitting I wrote..., werewolves mate for life, werewolves mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Khajiit/pseuds/Romantic_Khajiit
Summary: Taken from an idea I started on Wattpad, but wasn’t willing to post there.Farkas has been intrigued by the Dragonborn, Calen Stormcaller, since he first saw her come to Whiterun. After she defeats Alduin he finally gets a chance to get to know her, and try to figure out her secrets.Werewolves mate for lifeVilkas and Farkas are frustrated having to control their beast bloodSpoilers for Skyrim main story and the Companions quest lineAlso, Bethesda owns the setting and most of the characters.





	1. Farkas

"Enough with the training, I want to go fight something," Torvar argued. Farkas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just stared evenly back at whelp in his charge.  
"No fighting, not just yet. Not 'till Skjor says so. You train now," he replied.  
"Easy for you to say," Torvar grumbled. "You get to fight."  
"But before I fought, I had to train."  
At that Torvar groaned and headed out to the training yard. Farkas shook his head. Several of the new whelps' blood ran too hot. They would never be circle material at this rate... not if they couldn't control themselves... the beast blood required control.  
Control was one thing Farkas was good at. His beast blood called to him... the wolf inside wanted to hunt, to sink his teeth into prey, to rip bodies apart with his claws, but Farkas was in control, not the wolf. The wolf's rage was only unleashed on his foes, and Farkas hadn't fully transformed since he and Vilkas, his brother, had discussed the matter with Kodlak, their Harbinger. A proper warrior, a proper Nord, should fight as a man. Kodlak called their beast blood a curse, but Skjor, the older sheild-brother that Farkas looked up to, disagreed vehemently. Farkas didn't know what to think when the matter had first come up and Kodlak began searching for a cure. He had since concluded he didn't need to know yet, if Kodlak found a cure, he would decide then. For now, he enjoyed the added strength and heightened senses that the wolf gave him, but he was determined to be an honorable warrior, to fight as a man.

Most people generally considered Farkas to be a dim-witted brute, especially when compared to his twin, but that was mostly because he preferred the simpler approach of solving problems with his fists. Skjor was fond of making comments about the twins claiming Farkas had the strength of Ysgramor, and Vilkas had his smarts. It wasn't that Farkas wasn't smart, he just wasn't as good at putting his thoughts into words as Vilkas was. Most people usually ended up underestimating his intelligence, even Vilkas would occasionally make comments about his "oaf of a brother." Fortunately, Farkas didn't usually mind. He let Skjor and Aela, call him things like "ice-brain" and "oaf," and he let Vilkas and Kodlak tell him what to do. Being underestimated had a tendency to work out to his advantage, it left him more time for what he enjoyed most; training and preparing for the adrenaline of a good fight. Farkas took pride in knowing he was one of the strongest warriors at Jorrvaskr. He didn't mind that most people thought he was just a dim-witted brute, he could always punch out the ones that got on his bad side... and he occasionally did. He also had to occasionally remind the whelps that he was smarter than they thought he was, and not to be trifled with.

A thing that did bother Farkas however, was how his wolf spirit wanted to find a mate... that one was a little harder to ignore. He knew he could easily go down to the Bannered Mare and pick up a random woman... his large muscular physique, pale blue eyes, dark hair, rugged stubbly beard, war paint, and general battle-hardened appearance frequently turned the heads of Nord women, and any others who were impressed by a warrior. He and his twin brother almost always ended up being flirted with by a barmaid or two when they'd go for drinks. Farkas had even occasionally had a woman outright offer to go to bed with him... but a wolf mates for life, and Farkas wasn't interested in random barmaid... he wanted someone to confide in and go on adventures with, not just a pretty face to warm his bed. And he wanted to be an honorable man, he was determined that if he was going to bed a woman, there would be a trip to Riften involved right before... or at least right after...

For most of his mature years he'd had no prospects. The only women who'd managed to impress him in combat were either married to another warrior, not interested in him at all, or not remotely impressive to look at.  
Then, about a year ago, Aela had asked him to go help her kill a giant and everything changed.


	2. Calen Stormcaller

Farkas had first met Calen when she rushed in to help him kill a giant outside Whiterun. She had golden blond hair, green eyes, and a lean but stout build. She was about a foot shorter than Farkas, but she looked strong. Farkas had invited her to join the Companions the day he met her. She'd smiled back at him, and said she would, and Farkas was instantly smitten with her. But then she hadn't come to join them. She'd gone to Dragonsreach and taken jobs for the Jarl, it was soon revealed that she was the Dragonborn, and she left to seek her destiny.  
Farkas would catch glimpses of her when she passed through Whiterun occasionally, she would smile at him and tell him hello whenever she saw him, but she always seemed to be in a hurry. He heard the Jarl had made her a Thane, and that people had started calling her Stormcaller after her training with the Graybeards.  
Farkas wished desperately that she would come to Jorrvaskr. The rumors and stories he heard of her sounded like she was a brave warrior, and Farkas sorely wanted to get to know her.

Then one day, Farkas was on a hunting trip with Torvar and Athis when they saw an actual dragon swooping down to attack two women in heavy armor. The taller woman was in a nice set of plain steel plate armor, with a sword and unique looking shield with purple/blue patterns. The shorter woman was in the unique set of plate armor that looked like it matched the other woman's shield, and she wielded a dwarven mace.  
The women didn't look like they needed help, but the three men charged into the fight with hardly a second thought. The battle was glorious. The best part, at least to Farkas's mind, was watching the shorter woman jump onto the dragon's face and deliver the killing blow with her mace. He was a little surprised when the dragon began to disintegrate and the woman absorbed its power. He was not surprised when she took her helmet off revealing her short, golden hair, and looked over to him with bright green eyes. He'd recognized her scent even before they'd charged into the fight, she smelled like an exotic spiced mead. Farkas's beast blood pounded in his ears as the adrenaline slowly dissipated and he realized, not very surprised, that this woman aroused him.  
"Now that was a battle!" Farkas declared excitedly.  
"Indeed!" The Dragonborn laughed, "you fought well!"  
"Thank you Dragonborn," Farkas grinned proudly.  
"What brings the Companions out this way?" She asked with what Farkas hoped was a flirtatious smirk. He could hear her heart racing, but he couldn't tell if she was still just coming off the adrenaline from the fight.  
"Training some new recruits," Farkas replied with a nod toward Torvar and Athis. Athis gave a polite nod to the Dragonborn, and Torvar gave her a nod and what was obviously supposed to be a flirtatious wink. Farkas resisted the urge to growl at him.  
"I see," Calen said with a laugh, "so is there still gonna be room for me to join when I get done with all these dragons?" Her question made Farkas's heart skip a beat and he didn't resist the urge to smile at her.  
"I hope so," he said in an even tone, and he was pretty sure the change he heard in her heart rate then had nothing to do with the dragon they'd just killed. He smiled a little wider.  
"Guess I'd better hurry then," she smiled back at him.  
"What's keepin' ya?" Torvar interjected. Farkas didn't care for the way the whelp was looking at her. "I bet you and I could get into plenty of adventures together," he added with a wink, and Farkas did growl at him that time.  
"I'm the Dragonborn," Calen shrugged, turning to look at Torvar, then with a laugh she added, "I have to keep the dragons from eating you."  
Farkas chuckled at that and Calen looked back to him. With a shrug she added, "duty calls." Then she turned to the dragon bones and began to search through them.  
"Alright then," Farkas nodded. He was about to turn his attention back to their hunting trip, but he let his eyes linger on the Dragonborn a little longer as she bent down to pick something up. She stood up again and turned back to him, and Farkas felt a blush creep up his face when she caught him staring.  
"Hey Farkas," she called with a grin, "a prize for your dragon slaying!" She winked at him and held up a great sword made from a green material he didn't recognize. Farkas just froze for a moment, his mind processing her words... she actually remembered his name... and she winked at him... was she flirting? ...she was offering him something... a sword...  
"You don't want it?" He asked in surprise, hoping he hadn't just come off as dumb.  
"Nah, I don't do two-handed weapons, and Lydia's already got a shield she likes," Calen explained casually. She slid the large sword into its sheath and tossed it to him. Farkas couldn't hide his grin as he caught the weapon. He liked the weight of it. "And I'll see you at Jorrvaskr eventually," she called back before she and her housecarl turned toward the mountain trail.  
"Alright," Farkas nodded, then feeling brave he added, "if you need help before then, come find me." To his relief and satisfaction, she looked back over her shoulder at him with a smile.  
"I might take you up on that," the Dragonborn said before continuing on her way.


	3. New Recruit

Months passed and Farkas still saw no sign of Calen Stormcaller coming to Jorrvaskr. Instead a new girl joined their ranks and was beginning to settle in. Ria... she was a nice girl, and she fought well. Farkas was happy enough to have a new face around, so he was friendly... but he definitely never meant to come off as flirtatious. Ria either thought he had, or decided she was interested, because after she'd been there a couple of months she began trying to flirt with him. For about a week now she'd been laying it on thick. Farkas was not interested in the slightest, so he played dumb... very dumb.  
Finally, one evening at dinner, Ria was practically hanging on Farkas's chair asking him question after question, and Vilkas rescued him.  
"Don't let my oaf of a brother bore you," he told her with a chuckle, "you can come to me with questions. I know our history almost as well as Vignar by now... except I can remember it."  
Farkas took that as an opportunity to excuse himself, and took off for his room downstairs. He didn't mind Ria in general, but he was relieved to escape her flirting. He sat down at his own private bar, grabbed a bottle of mead, and pulled out the book he'd borrowed from Vilkas... the Book of the Dragonborn...

That was where Vilkas found him a few hours later; several bottles in, with his nose in a book. Farkas had recognized his brother's footsteps from all the way down the hall and didn't even bother looking up when his door opened. He just grabbed another bottle of mead and offered it to Vilkas with a grunt. Vilkas took the bottle and sat down opposite him at the bar, and Farkas slowly put the book down.  
"So you're still stuck on the Dragonborn I take it?" Vilkas asked bluntly.  
"Yeah," Farkas grunted before taking a long drink from his own bottle. "Thanks for gettin' Ria off me," he added. That made Vilkas chuckle happily.  
"I was actually coming to ask if you minded me trying to steal her attention from you."  
"Please do," Farkas shook his head. "She's nice and I think she fits in well here, but her attention's been making me crazy."  
Vilkas chuckled even more at that. "I think she's an interesting woman," he said with a smile, "first one I've met who's actually wanted to listen to me talk about history for hours."  
"She's certainly enthusiastic," Farkas grumbled.  
"Aye," Vilkas agreed with a grin. Farkas took another long drink. "You still think the Dragonborn will come join us?" Vilkas asked a few moments later.  
"She said she would," Farkas shrugged, glancing to his malachite great sword that was propped in the corner with his armor and other gear.  
"Well," Vilkas sighed, "here's to hope for both of us." He raised his bottle, Farkas did likewise, and the brothers drank.

Even drunk as he was Farkas couldn't sleep that night and was stuck lying in bed thinking. He hoped Vilkas really could steal Ria's attention, he'd liked Ria before she began trying to flirt with him. He'd like her even more if she was making his brother happy, and earlier that evening was the best mood he'd seen Vilkas in since they'd given up transformations. Farkas knew the beast blood bothered his brother more than it did him, and that made Farkas worry sometimes.  
The brothers had had many discussions about women over the years, so Farkas knew Vilkas was of the same mindset he was on the matter. A wolf mates for life, and they had to be honorable men. If Ria could move up the ranks of the Companions she could easily become Vilkas's potential mate... and, he thought, if the Dragonborn would ever come join them... she might be his...


	4. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Skyrim main story quest

Fortunately for Farkas, while the beast blood kept him from getting a restful night's sleep, it also kept him from getting things like hangovers. He was out in the yard, for his usual morning training when he caught a whiff of a certain spiced scent on the wind... a few minutes later he caught the sound of clanking plate armor hurrying up the city path. Farkas sheathed his sword and went around to the front of Jorrvaskr in time to see the Dragonborn just beginning to climb the steps. She looked confident, but he could hear her heart racing nervously.  
"Oh hello," he smiled at her. He loved the way her face lit up with a smile when she saw him.  
"Just who I was looking for," she said sounding relieved, "is your offer to help me still good?"  
"Sure," Farkas nodded, trying to sound nonchalant, "what'd'ya need?"  
"I need to trap a dragon in Dragonsreach, and I'm not convinced the Jarl's men will be enough muscle," she explained. Farkas blinked, and took a moment to process her words... that was definitely not what he'd been expecting, but he wanted to help her.  
"Well you came to the right place for muscle," he shrugged, "I'll help, and I can see if any of my shield-siblings are available too. When do you need us?"  
"I can call the dragon whenever we're ready," she replied.  
"Alright," he nodded, "I'll see who I can gather and meet you at Dragonsreach."  
"Thank you," she smiled, but Farkas could still hear her heart racing.  
He hurried inside to see who was available. He went first to inform Kodlak of his plans to help the Dragonborn, and to his relief Kodlak thought it sounded like a worthy cause. He went to collect who he could find, starting with his brother...  
About twenty minutes later, Farkas made his way to Dragonsreach with Vilkas, Ria, and Athis. Torvar had been too hungover, Njada had already left for a morning job, and Aela and Skjor hadn't come back from last night's hunt yet. He hoped the four of them would be enough.  
Calen and her housecarl were waiting for them at the doors to Dragonsreach. She smiled in relief when she saw them. Farkas tried not to laugh when he noticed she did a quick double-take, looking from him to Vilkas and back.  
"My brother, Vilkas," Farkas introduced, "my shield-sister, Ria... and you already met my shield-brother, Athis."  
"I'm Calen, and this is my housecarl, Lydia," she said with a nervous smile, and then looking back to Farkas she added, "thank you."  
"We're happy to help, Dragonborn," Vilkas spoke up, "but what are we doing? My brother thought you said we're going to trap a dragon..."  
"Exactly," Calen nodded. "I am going to call a specific dragon, challenge him to face me, and then I need to not kill him, but subdue him, and force him to help me."  
"The Jarl's men and I know how to work the trap," Lydia added.  
"So we're here to help beat it into submission," Vilkas concluded.  
"That's my plan at least..." Calen said with another nod. Farkas noticed her pulse still sounded nervous, he looked to Vilkas who met his gaze with a nod.  
"We're ready when you are," Farkas smiled reassuringly back to Calen.

They all followed her into Dragonsreach and the guards readied the trap. The four Companions watched in awe as the Dragonborn walked to the balcony and three syllable clap of thunder shot from her mouth. A few minutes later a huge, red dragon began descending on to the balcony. A different shout shot from Calen's mouth and the dragon dropped to the balcony. The four Companions rushed at it. Farkas always loved a good excuse to swing his sword, so by his standards, this was a fight for the books, even if they didn't kill the dragon, they made this dragon bow it's head.  
They'd all listened curiously as Calen questioned the dragon. Farkas thought he must surely be misunderstanding... the dragon said she had to go to Sovengarde... and she agreed to let it take her there...  
Everyone stood back as she told the guards to release it. To everyone's surprise, the dragon did not attack. It bowed its head to Calen again and prepared to leave, waiting for Calen.  
"Thank you all," Calen said turning to address the Companions, then, looking specifically to Farkas she said, "if I live to come back, Jorrvaskr will be my first stop."  
"Until next time then," Farkas said, trying desperately to keep his usual even tone. Then they all watched in amazement as Calen climbed onto the dragon's back and they flew away.

The days that followed were tense as all of Whiterun waited and wondered what was happening... then one afternoon there was a large storm and a commotion on top of the Graybeards' mountain. Dozens of dragons flew in and out of the storm shouting something in a language no one understood. It lasted for several minutes before the dragons all scattered in different directions, then all was quiet. The world didn't end, but beyond that there was no indication of how anything had gone... weeks passed and life began to go back to normal. Ria had begun training almost exclusively with Vilkas, which put Vilkas in a better mood than ever, and made Farkas hesitant to trouble his brother with his own worries. He began to wonder if he was the only one still worrying about Calen Stormcaller...


	5. The Mask

Then one afternoon, nearly a month later, Farkas was halfheartedly doing his usual training with Athis and Torvar when he caught a whiff of her spiced scent on the wind. He called a halt to training so he could pay more attention to it...   
Curiously, Farkas went inside and found her smell was much stronger. Aela was standing by the door looking anxious so Farkas asked her what was going on.  
"Some newcomer in leather armor and an ebony mask just walked in and asked to join us. Said her name was Kestbel, or something like that, I don't like the look of her."  
"Where is she now?" Farkas asked in confusion. He was sure that scent he smelled was Calen's, he could imagine her wearing a mask, but not leather armor...  
"Sent her to see Kodlak," Aela shrugged, "I trust the old man will throw her out."  
Farkas was about to go downstairs, but he heard the heavy footfalls of his brother coming up the stairs, followed by a smaller figure in light armor. Farkas just stood and watched curiously... Vilkas looked irritated... the woman behind him was the right height and shape to be Calen... she smelled like Calen...  
Vilkas stalked out to the yard, followed by Calen, or Kestbel, or whoever the woman was... so Farkas followed too.  
"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this," Vilkas grumbled, "just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it."  
Farkas watched with interest as his brother got into a fighting stance and the masked woman drew a green malachite mace from her hip. She lunged and Vilkas blocked. Her mace clanged across his shield with such force Vilkas took a few steps back. Farkas could see Vilkas was surprised.  
"Good!" Vilkas encouraged. The woman swung again, and Vilkas almost didn't block quickly enough. "There you go!" Vilkas complimented. She swung once more, but this time Vilkas hadn't gotten his shield back up in time. He tried to parry with his sword, but hadn't counted on the sheer force she'd have behind her swing. She stopped her mace an inch from his temple and just held it steadily, as if to show she could have just killed him if she'd wanted to.  
"Not bad," Vilkas nodded, stubbornly maintaining his composure. "Next time won't be so easy, but you might just make it." The woman lowered her mace and Farkas heard her give a small chuckle. Vilkas clearly heard it too because his expression darkened instantly. "But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood," he growled. "So you do what we tell you. Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are."  
Farkas watched as the woman put her mace back on her hip and took Vilkas's sword without complaint. She turned and headed up to the Skyforge, and Vilkas stalked up to the pavilion and sat down between Skjor and Ria.  
"Are you ok?" Farkas heard Ria ask Vilkas worriedly.  
"Fine," Vilkas grumbled, "damn woman is stronger than she looks though."  
"You saying she passes?"Skjor asked in surprise.  
"Aye," Vilkas nodded, "I'd like to know why she's wearing a mask, but Kodlak sensed something he liked about her, and she's got a damn good arm."  
"I'll go let him know," Skjor nodded.  
Farkas saw the woman coming back down the stairs and decided to go meet her.  
He heard her heart pick up speed when she saw him and he smiled at her.  
"Its about time you got here," he said quietly, "I won't tell the others if you don't want me to, but why the mask and changed name?"  
"How'd you know it was me?" Calen's voice asked from behind the mask.  
"Figured there wasn't likely to be a warrior we'd never heard of who could beat my brother like that," Farkas shrugged. "And you're the right height, so I guessed," he added. He'd decide to fudge the truth a little because 'I can smell you' would probably sound creepy.  
"You're good," she nodded, "and you're the only one who's figured it out?"  
"As far as I know," Farkas shrugged, he noted she hadn't answered his question... "but why hide?" he asked again. She sighed and Farkas could hear her pulse speeding up again.  
"I knew I could probably get in just for being the Dragonborn who saved the world. I wanted to get in on my actual skill, not my reputation," she explained. Her pulse was still pounding and Farkas thought she sounded honest, but there was more to it than that. But at least the reason she gave was one he could agree with.  
"Well," Farkas grinned, "follow me, I'll show you where our new members stay."  
"You mean I'm in?" She sounded excited behind that mask, Farkas wanted to see her face.  
"Yeah," he nodded, "you can take the mask of and surprise everyone when we get inside."  
"Oh..." she said, suddenly not sounding as excited, "I... I'd, uh... actually like to keep the mask on... for now..."  
Farkas wanted to protest, but he could hear her heart still racing, she sounded terrified. He was pretty sure she had another reason for wearing the mask.  
"You don't have to," he said gently, "I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to."  
"Thank you," she said with a sigh, "if you don't mind I'd like to keep this just between you and me for now."  
"Sure," Farkas shrugged. He wanted to ask why... he wanted to see her pretty face, but instead he asked, "what am I supposed to call you?"  
"I introduced myself as Kestbel," she shrugged, "it's just a version of Stormcaller translated into Dovahzul."  
"Alright," he nodded. He wanted to ask so many questions... had she actually gone to Sovngarde?... what was it like?... where had she been the past month?  
"I can't wait to hear about all your adventures," he said instead. "Are you going to switch back to heavy armor?" He asked, trying to sound casual as they began to walk to the doors.  
"You're Jorrvaskr's heavy armor trainer, aren't you?" She asked, and Farkas couldn't see her face, but he thought he could hear her smiling.  
"Yeah," he answered a little sheepishly.  
"I'll go buy some from Eorland once I'm settled in then," she nodded, "my good armor got wrecked in Sovengarde."  
Her answer made his own heart pick up speed again. "So you did go?"  
"I did," she nodded, "Alduin is dead... I met all the old heroes of legend in the Hall of Valor... including Ysgramor."  
"...Wow..." was all Farkas could think to say. He wanted to ask even more questions now, but they'd reached the doors to Jorrvaskr, and he knew she didn't want to be explaining herself in earshot of the others. "I hope you'll tell me all about it sometime," he told her with a smile.  
"I might," she replied looking up at him. Farkas could just barely see her green eyes through the eye slits in her mask, and her voice sounded like she was smiling.


	6. Settling In

Calen, going by Kestbel, settled slowly into life at Jorrvaskr over the next week. Farkas was pretty sure Kodlak knew the truth of who she was, but beyond that no one else did. He knew the other Circle members could smell her and hear her pulse just like he could, but none of them had known Calen before she'd joined them as Kestbel. She kept the mask on all the time... Farkas was starting to hate that mask, he wanted to see her pretty face again.  
True to her word, she'd gone to buy some steel armor from Eorland after she'd set her things in the room her first day there. Then, her second day there, she'd asked Farkas to help her train.  
Aside from Farkas, Ria was the first to really warm up to her, and the two women became fast friends. Seeing she'd gained the trust of both Ria, and Farkas, Vilkas began being friendlier to her as well, but he still kept his distance.  
Her whole first week there, all she did was eat, sleep, train, and talk to either him or Ria. Farkas was thrilled to finally be getting the chance to talk to her and get to know her. She fascinated him. She told him how she'd grown up in High Rock and then come to Skyrim seeking adventure, and gotten a lot more than she'd bargained for. She confided to him that she was actually only half Nord, her mother was a Breton, but she took after her father so much most people would never guess it. Farkas had promised to keep another secret, but reassured her that no one in the Companions would judge her for that.  
Farkas also noticed her fighting style hadn't changed since he'd seen her fighting dragons. She'd occasionally use a bow, but she preferred her mace. It confused Farkas that she used a one handed weapon, and then just did nothing with her left... it held no dagger or shield, just stayed empty, either behind her back or out in front of her for balance... it seemed inefficient to him... it baffled him even more when he made a realization while he watched her practicing archery one day.  
"You're left-handed," he commented as her arrow hit the target. She looked over her shoulder at him and he wished he could read her expression through that mask.  
"Yeah," she replied in an even tone.  
"You hold your mace in your right," he pointed out, feeling a little stupid.   
"Ah, yeah," she nodded, "I injured my left a few years ago, it's not much good for anything but archery these days." Something about her pulse told Farkas that wasn't entirely accurate, but he didn't press the matter.

When it was just the two of them after training, or after dinner and they had more time they could sit and talk, she told him about her adventures across Skyrim slaying dragons. And finally, she'd told him about her fight with Alduin, and about how she'd been recovering at High Hrothgar for nearly a month afterward. Farkas was starting to guess her other reason for wearing the mask... he wanted to reassure her that no one would judge her for her scars either, but he couldn't think of words to do so without making things awkward.

After the first week, she started taking on jobs, and the other Circle members started to take notice of her. She proved to be very good at what she did, she was quick and efficient, and clients were always pleased.  
Then one day a scholar came to Jorrvaskr with reports of the potential location of another fragment of Wuuthrad, the ancient axe that had been wielded by their founder. Skjor decided it was good timing for this to be Kestbel's official trial, and since Farkas seemed to be the only one in the Circle who was comfortable with the masked woman, he was selected as her shield-brother. They were set to leave for Dustman's Cairn in the morning, and Farkas was thrilled.

Vilkas came to his room that night looking concerned and suspicious. Farkas offered his brother a bottle of mead and waited for him to speak his mind. Vilkas accepted the mead and sat down. He took a long drink before speaking.  
"So, Kestbel," he began watching Farkas's face carefully, "she's really Calen Stormcaller, isn't she?"  
Farkas let out a small chuckle before taking a drink from his own mead. His brother was definitely smart.  
"How'd ya figure it out?" He asked. Vilkas sighed, looking relieved that he'd been right.  
"It didn't make any sense," Vilkas replied, "you'd ignore a pretty warrior like Ria because you were stuck on the Dragonborn, and then this mystery woman in a mask shows up and you're following her all around like a pup." Vilkas took another drink and then continued, "I figured either she had to actually be the woman you'd been pining after, or she was a witch that put you under some kind of spell."  
"Ah," Farkas nodded. He had to appreciate his brother's concern. "Yeah, it's her, not a witch."  
"How long have you known?" Vilkas asked, still a little suspicious.  
"I recognized her scent the minute she walked back into Whiterun," Farkas admitted. Vilkas looked surprised at that.  
"You could have told me," he complained, "I wouldn't have been so harsh with her."  
"She asked me not to tell anyone," Farkas shrugged. Vilkas looked baffled.  
"Why?" He asked, "she's a hero! She should have had a hero's welcome coming back to Whiterun... we would have been honored to welcome her to Jorrvaskr!"  
"That's exactly why she didn't want me to," Farkas answered. "She got pretty hurt fighting Alduin, she wanted to make sure she still has skills worthy to be a Companion. She said it wouldn't be honorable to just ride on her reputation, not in the Companions at least."  
Farkas watched Vilkas's expression as he processed that information.  
"Alright," he nodded after a moment, "that's probably the only honorable reason I could think of for not wanting us to know who she is."  
"Mmhmm," Farkas agreed. "I'm hoping she'll tell everyone after she's initiated, but I promised I'd keep her secret as long as she wants me to."  
"I won't say anything," Vilkas nodded understandingly. "I'm just glad I don't have to rescue my brother from a witch's spell," he added with a chuckle.


	7. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Companions quest line

Farkas was excited when Calen met him the next morning ready to leave for her trial. She was wearing her steel armor and ebony mask as usual. He watched her eat a quick breakfast, tearing off pieces of her sweet roll and putting them under her mask. Farkas was starting to wonder if she ever took that damn mask off...  
They left Whiterun and Calen followed her map toward Dustman's Cairn. Farkas noticed once she got out on the road she seemed much more comfortable and less nervous.  
"Why did Skjor call this my trial?" She asked once they were a few miles down the road.  
"I watch you to make sure you are honorable," Farkas explained. "If you are honorable and strong, then I can call you sister, and I'll speak for you when we initiate you into our family."  
"So you think I can do it?" Calen asked nervously, "even after my fight with Alduin?"  
"I know you can," he nodded, "there should just be draugr to deal with, and you've dealt with worse just fighting bandits since you've been with us."  
"Alright," she sighed in relief, "and you won't just pass me because I'm the Dragonborn?"  
"Well, I do already know you're honorable," Farkas shrugged, "this is really just a formality, but that's got nothing to do with you being the Dragonborn."  
"Alright," she nodded again, seemingly reassured, and continued down the path.

They reached the old crypt and Farkas followed Calen inside. The air smelled too fresh and the ground looked recently disturbed, Farkas didn't like it.  
"Looks like someone's been digging here, and recently. Tread lightly," he warned. Calen nodded and proceeded forward with her mace at the ready.  
They found a few draugr, and Farkas was impressed at how quickly Calen dealt with them. Then they reached what appeared to be a dead end. There didn't appear to be any way out except for the one they'd come in... they began to search carefully around the room.  
"Oh, here we go!" He heard Calen say suddenly. There was a loud clang and Farkas spun around with a start, only to relax a little as he heard Calen's voice again, "oops... or not..." she grumbled quietly. Farkas walked up to see what she'd done; she'd pulled a lever that she'd expected would open a passageway, but instead it had dropped a gate, trapping her in a small alcove.  
"Now look what you've gotten yourself into," he teased. She sighed, sounding embarrassed, and tried the lever again. It didn't budge. "No worries," Farkas chuckled, "Just sit tight. I'll find the release."  
He turned to look for another hidden alcove but was suddenly aware of movement in the room... it wasn't drauger. He smelled flesh and blood... and... silver...  
He drew his sword as five Silver Hand members rushed in, and he heard Calen swear and draw her bow.  
"It's over dog," one of the Silver Hand said with a sadistic grin, "we knew you'd be coming here!"  
So it was a trap, Farkas thought angrily. He sized up his opposition... she might try with her bow, but Calen wouldn't be any help behind that gate... it was five against one... he didn't like those odds...  
"Which one is that?" Another Silver Hand asked.  
"Doesn't matter," the first one snarled, "he wears that armor he dies!"  
Five to one odds didn't look good... for a man... Vilkas and Kodlak would understand... he just hoped Calen would too...  
"Killing you will make an excellent story," another Silver Hand taunted him.  
"None of you will be alive to tell it," Farkas growled. His mind made up, he dropped his sword, and let the wolf out.  
The shocked Silver Hand members barely stood a chance. His claws and teeth cut through their armor as if it were fabric. In a few short minutes they were all dead at his feet. Farkas took several deep breaths in his huge wolf body before he turned his head to glance back at Calen. She'd lowered her bow and he could barely see her green eyes staring back at him through the slits in her mask, but he could certainly hear her heart pounding.  
Farkas took a few more deep breaths and began willing his body to turn back. He felt his fur beginning to recede when he suddenly realized he was about to be a naked man standing right in front of Calen. He snatched his discarded armor and dashed for the side of the room out of her view.  
He composed and dressed himself as quickly as he could. After that it only took him a minute to find the other lever. He heard the gate slide up with a loud clank as he pulled it. With another deep breath he turned back to face Calen. Once the gate opened she slowly approached, he could still hear her heart racing.  
"I hope I didn't scare you," he said a little sheepishly. He heard her let out a soft sigh, and she put her bow back on her back.  
"You didn't," she replied quietly looking up at him. "What was that?" She asked.  
"It's a blessing given to some of us," Farkas decided to go with Skjor's explanation. "We can be like wild beasts. Fearsome."  
"Fearsome," she repeated looking down at the corpses of the Silver Hand. "And who were these unfortunate bastards?" She asked, nudging one of the bodies with her boot.  
"Silver Hand," Farkas replied darkly. "Bad people who don't like werewolves. So they don't like us either."  
"So, the Companions are werewolves?" Calen asked thoughtfully. Farkas wished he could see her expression, but her heart rate had gotten a little calmer.  
"Not everyone, but all in the Circle are," he explained. "It's a secret to everybody," he added meaningfully. She nodded again, and to Farkas's relief she turned back to him and said,  
"don't worry, you keep my secrets, I'll keep yours."  
That made Farkas grin. "Deal," he said, and after another moment's pause he added, "we should keep moving. Still the draugr to worry about."  
"Right," she agreed.

The lever Farkas found had opened up another passage and they made their way through the crypt. There were a handful more Silver Hand lurking, and a few more draugr, but Calen took care of them all. She was definitely passing her trial, Farkas thought with a smile.  
Things were going well until Calen heaved opened a door that was stuck with sheets of spider web. Farkas swore. He hated frostbite spiders...  
Calen charged straight at them, so Farkas followed. She took down most of them, but one was bigger than the rest, and it got past her and pounced on Farkas. Farkas quickly swung his great sword and cleaved off two of its legs, but it was still coming. Damn those Silver Hand... keeping control of his wolf transformation had tired him out, and he was just a little too slow. The giant spider's fangs sunk into his shoulder and it felt like ice poured into his veins. He hefted his sword up and into the creature once more and it fell off of him, dead, but the damage was done. Farkas dropped to his knees as the room got darker... cold... he was so cold... Nords weren't supposed to feel cold... it was all wrong. He heard his sword clatter to the floor but he couldn't feel his arms... he just felt ice coursing through his veins. His eyes found Calen as the darkness encroached on his vision, and that damn mask was the last thing he saw.  
"Farkas?!" She sounded so far away... "FARKAS!!!" Her scream was barely audible... and then there was nothing.  
Bitterly, Farkas braced himself to meet Hircine, knowing he'd never see Sovengarde now...  
But Hircine never came... instead there was a warm, golden light... it was like sunshine... it smelled like a warm mead hall... like honey and cinnamon... Calen...  
Farkas opened his eyes as the golden light faded. The puncture wounds on his shoulder throbbed and he hurt all over... and he was cold, freezing cold. As his senses slowly came back to him, the first thing he heard was Calen's racing heartbeat.  
"Oh good," Calen sighed with relief and Farkas saw her beautiful green eyes staring down into his pale blue ones. She was on her knees at his side... Farkas was surprised by her strength as she hoisted him to an almost seated position, propped up against her.  
"Drink this," she instructed, pressing the rim of a bottle to his lips. Farkas obeyed as she poured a thick liquid into his mouth. He barely registered its flavor, as he was too preoccupied by how close he was to her. With his head leaned against her chest he could feel her racing heartbeat. Then, once he'd finished the bottle she took a deep breath and placed her left hand back over the wounds on his shoulder. Her hand lit up with the golden light and he felt the magic seep through him, and the cold was gone. He was pretty sure now he knew why she kept her left hand free in battle... His strength returned slowly and he knew he should get up, but he felt so good, he didn't want to... but then Calen finished casting the spell and the warm magic faded.  
"You should be good now, how do you feel?" She asked. Farkas realized her voice didn't sound muffled like it usually did.  
He gently sat up, and turned to look at her in surprise. Her mask was gone and she was looking back at him with those bright green eyes... three large, jagged scars now ran across her face... from the middle of her forehead to her right ear; from her left eyebrow, across the bridge if her nose, down to the right side of her jaw; from beneath her left eye, down to the right side of her chin. Farkas stared. She was beautiful.  
"Farkas," she said gently, "how do you feel?" She repeated. Farkas blinked.  
"Good," he nodded, and then shook his head, "I'm ok, thanks."  
"Ok," she smiled, "that time you scared me."  
"Sorry," he replied, still staring at her face. He could hear her pulse evening out and he reached out and ran his thumb down one of the scars on her cheek. Calen cringed as though suddenly remembering the scars were there, and he heard her pulse speeding up again.  
"This why you wear the mask?" He asked gently.  
"Partly," she nodded as she reached for the mask again.  
"Don't," he said. He gently grabbed her wrist before she could bring the mask back to her face. She looked back at him with wide eyes and he smiled back at her. "Scars are like badges that show what we've survived," he said. "Wear them proudly, you're a Companion now."  
A genuine smile spread across her face at that and she dropped the mask and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Farkas was startled for a moment, but then he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tightly. This was the closest he'd ever been to her, and it was lovely. Her scent was intoxicating. He could hear her heart racing again, and he hoped it was racing for the same reason his was... he heard her take a nervous sounding breath...  
"You're going to let me in, even though I use magic?" She asked quietly.  
Farkas loosened his grip so he could pull back and look into her eyes as he answered, "I don't see why we wouldn't. We don't care if you can fight with magic, as long as you can also fight without it. And I've seen more than enough to know you can."  
Farkas wanted to kiss her as he saw the happy smile that spread across her face, but he didn't quite get the chance before she said,  
"Then I guess we'd better keep moving and finish my trial," and she gently pulled away. 

The next room was the altar room at last. They entered carefully, but nothing moved... until Calen found and picked up the fragment of Wuuthrad... then the sarcophagi began erupting with draugr. Farkas drew his sword and charged, and Calen did likewise with her mace.  
In the end there had been seventeen draugr in total. It had turned into one of those adrenaline fueled fights that Farkas loved. Even better, was after the first six or so draugr, he and Calen had gotten into a routine, standing back to back, making quick work of the rest. Farkas loved seeing the adrenaline filled grin on Calen's face.  
When it was finally done, they made their way back to the exit. The trial was finally complete.


	8. Initiation

It was dark by the time they exited Dustman's Cairn. They decided to camp in the shelter of the entryway.  
Once camp was set, Calen sat by the fire, staring at her mask. Farkas was glad she hadn't put the mask back on, but she held it in her hands looking thoughtful.  
Farkas sat beside her and she looked up at him.  
"Your initiation would be a good time to tell the others who you really are," he commented.  
"You don't think they'll be mad?" She asked nervously.  
"Not when we tell 'em why," he shrugged. "Vilkas figured it out already, and he's not mad." Farkas saw Calen raise an eyebrow at him. "I didn't tell him," he added defensively, "just told him why you were hiding when he asked me. He thought it was a good reason." Calen sighed and Farkas put a hand on her shoulder. "The others will think so too," he told her.  
"Alright," she nodded, "after my initiation I'll take the mask off for good."  
Farkas smiled at that. He moved his hand across her back to her other shoulder. She let him pull her into a side hug, and Farkas could hear her heartbeat pick up speed again. He hoped the increase in her pulse he kept hearing was good sign... Her scent made his heart race as well and the wolf stirred in his chest. He wanted this woman... the wolf wanted her... Farkas slowly turned his head so that his lips and nose brushed the top of her head... her scent was intoxicating... he wanted...  
Farkas suddenly realized how dangerously close he was to losing control. He refused to do that to Calen... she deserved better. He would do this his way, not the wolf's... Farkas took a deep breath, lifted his head, and leaned back a little.  
"We should get some rest," Farkas said, "we need to get back to Jorrvaskr as soon as we can tomorrow." He let his hand slowly drop from her shoulder and out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a disappointed look on her face, but he definitely might have imagined it.  
"Good idea," she sighed, "it's been a long day." Farkas watched her with a neutral expression as she loosened her armor and settled into her bedroll. "Do you need me to take a watch?" She asked.  
"Nah," Farkas shook his head. "The beast blood keeps me alert so I sleep light," he explained.  
"Ah," she nodded as if suddenly understanding part of a puzzle.

Farkas slept even worse than he had the night before. The wolf was not remotely satisfied that he had not taken Calen right then and there. It took him at least an hour to settle himself down, and once he finally did sleep, his dreams were haunted with the things his wolf wanted him to do... by the third time he woke up sweating and way too aroused, he gave up sleeping and just lay on his bedroll.  
He listened to Calen breathing and to her steady heartbeat, but beyond that, the night passed uneventfully.

Once they'd packed up camp the next morning, Calen checked the map and then the sky, and they set off toward Whiterun. Farkas was impressed by her sense of direction; she had to consult the map again at a couple of points, but she never got lost. They reached Whiterun by mid afternoon. Calen put her mask back on and Farkas hurried to Jorrvaskr to signal to the others that Calen had passed her trial.  
"We were expecting you back yesterday," Vilkas grumbled quietly as Kodlak assembled them all out in the yard.  
"It wasn't as simple as Skjor expected," Farkas replied quietly before Kodlak started the ceremony. Vilkas responded with a look that told Farkas his brother would be coming to his room for a conversation later.  
"Brothers and sisters of the Circle," Kodlak began, addressing the members gathered in the yard, "today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor." He motioned Calen into the center of the circle. "Who will speak for her?" Kodlak asked. Farkas gave Calen a quick smirk and stepped forward.  
"I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us," he replied.  
"Would you raise your shield in her defense?" Kodlak asked formally.  
"I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us," Farkas said confidently making sure to look directly at Calen. It was almost the line he was supposed to say... proper line was 'it stands ready to guard her back, that none may over take her,' but if any in the Circle noticed his change they gave no indication. Calen met his gaze through the slits in her mask, and Farkas definitely heard her heartbeat pick up speed.  
"And would you raise your sword in her honor?" Kodlak continued.  
"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes," Farkas nodded, sticking to the 'script' this time.  
"And would you raise a mug in her name?"  
"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories."  
"Then the judgement of this Circle is complete," Kodlak concluded, "her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."  
"It shall be so," Vilkas, Aela, and Skjor said in unison, then, before the Circle members disbanded to go inside, Farkas spoke again,  
"Welcome, Calen Stormcaller, to the Companions!" Farkas grinned as she took off her mask.  
"The Dragonborn?" Aela asked in shock turning to stare at her. Skjor looked just as shocked, but Vilkas and Kodlak didn't.  
"I'm sorry I used an alias when I first came," she said quietly, "I wanted to earn my place by my skills, not my reputation."  
"And you have," Kodlak nodded approvingly. Skjor still looked surprised, but he nodded as well. "Come on inside, girl," Kodlak told Calen in a kind, fatherly tone. "Tilma's prepared the feast in your honor."  
At that the Circle members all turned to head inside.  
Farkas sat at the feasting table and motioned Calen to join him.  
"Told ya they wouldn't be mad," he said with a grin as she sat down beside him. "You proved your honor. You earned your place." 

Late that evening, when most of the Companions had turned in for the night, Calen decided it was time for her to go to bed too. Unlike Torvar who was passed out in a chair, Calen was only slightly drunk. Farkas's wolf spirit pulled and gnawed at him, he wanted to invite her to his bed... but inviting a drunk woman to bed was not the honorable way to do things. Besides the fact that he knew he would not control himself in his inebriated state.  
"Are you sober enough to make it down the stairs?" He asked instead, grinning at her as she wobbled on her feet.  
"Why?" Calen giggled, "are you sober enough to help?"  
"More sober than you," Farkas teased, standing up as well. The room was a little bit fuzzy, but he was plenty steady on his feet.  
"Well then..." she said, smiling at him, "I think I can manage, but it would be nice not to wake up the whole hall if I'm wrong..."  
Farkas simply offered her his arm with a grin. His grin grew a little wider when she actually accepted and held on to his arm, but as she did so he realized she might not be as wobbly as she was letting on... he quickly pushed that thought from his mind. He was an honorable man, not a beast.  
He escorted her down the stairs, and they arrived at the doorway to the whelps' room way too quickly.  
"Here you are," Farkas said quietly. He lowered his arm and her hand fell gently away. She looked up at him, suddenly looking uncertain.  
"So..." she said barely above a whisper, "now that I'm an official member, do I still get to train with you?"  
Farkas couldn't have hidden his grin if he'd wanted to. "If you want to," he shrugged, "you don't use a shield or anything to block, so I have to teach as much about protecting yourself as I can."  
Calen looked relieved at his answer, and then, suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Farkas was stunned for a split second, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her as well.  
"Thank you Farkas," she whispered right beneath his ear. Her breath on his neck gave him goosebumps.  
"What for?" He asked in a low tone with his arms still around her.  
"Everything," she shrugged, leaning back to look him in the eyes. "For inviting me back when I first came to Skyrim, for helping me trap a dragon, for training me while I recovered, for taking me on my trial, for speaking for me tonight..."  
Farkas grinned at her again and shook his head. "You earned your place here," he said warmly, "and I meant every word I said in the yard tonight."  
A genuine smile spread across Calen's face. Then she quickly leaned up on her tiptoes, and planted a kiss on his cheek before slipping away and darting into the bedroom.


	9. Trouble

"Stop gaping, icebrain, you look like a fish." Farkas was pulled back to reality by Aela's mocking voice. Farkas tore his gaze away from the doorway Calen had just disappeared through and glared down the hall at his shield-sister. He didn't know how long she'd been standing there, but she was not who he wanted to talk to right now. He rolled his eyes and walked quickly past her to his own room.

"Stand at her back, hmm?" Vilkas said quietly as he walked in the door.  
Farkas chuckled as he shut the door behind him. "I wondered if anyone would catch that," he smirked. He wasn't the least but surprised to find his brother waiting for him at the bar in his room.  
"Skjor and Aela probably just thought you were too dumb to remember the right lines," Vilkas replied with a shrug, "but I know Kodlak and I noticed."  
"Did Kodlak say anything?" Farkas asked.  
"Just that we'll have more reason to find a cure and quickly if you've gone and fallen in love," Vilkas replied. He spoke casually, but Vilkas's words hit Farkas like a charging saber cat... in love... he'd gone and fallen in love... and he wasn't about to deny it. Vilkas chuckled as he watched Farkas's reaction.  
"So what happened?" Vilkas asked, with a smirk.  
Farkas shook his head to gather his thoughts, the alcohol and Calen's kiss were making his mind very fuzzy.  
"She knows about our beast blood," Farkas began.  
"What?!" Vilkas snapped, his expression instantly dark.  
Farkas told him about the Silver Hand ambush and about his decision to unleash his wolf. Vilkas let out an angry growl and was silent for a moment.  
"It sounds like you didn't have a choice," he finally said with a sigh, "and you were able to control it?"  
"Yeah," Farkas nodded, "turned back as soon as they were all dead."  
"So how did Calen take it?"  
"Better than I expected," Farkas shrugged, "she seemed pretty shocked, and she had some questions..." Farkas thought back to her relieved sigh when he'd first spoken after opening the gate, "...she's not scared of me..." Farkas added, and he realized it was true, she had just kissed him... she knew what he was, and she had still just hugged and kissed him... it was only a kiss on the cheek, and she was drunk, but still...  
"That's surprising," Vilkas commented bluntly, and Farkas nodded.  
"She agreed to keep the secret too," he added.  
"That's good," Vilkas said with a slight growl. Farkas nodded again and they both fell silent for a moment as Farkas thought back over the events of Calen's trial.  
"She saved my life," Farkas added seriously. Vilkas looked at him surprised but said nothing, his expression clearly urging Farkas to go on.  
"I was tired after the Silver Hand ambush," he began, "I slipped up when we ran into a bunch of the giant spiders... there was one, bigger than me..." Farkas shuddered at the memory and unstrapped his shoulder plate to show Vilkas the scars from the spider fangs.  
"By Ysmir!" Vilkas swore, "how in Oblivion are you not dead?"  
"Calen," Farkas shrugged, "she can do healing magic." Farkas paused and watched for Vilkas's reaction to that.  
"She's the Dragonborn, that doesn't surprise me," Vilkas shrugged. Farkas nodded.  
"And then she picked me up and poured an antidote into me," he added.  
"She picked you up?!!" Vilkas repeated in disbelief.  
"Well, sat me up," Farkas clarified. He began strapping his shoulder plate back on.  
"That's still impressive," Vilkas said, shaking his head.  
"Then there were nearly twenty draugr that attacked after we found the fragment," Farkas continued. "We fought back to back and destroyed them all."  
"That was more complicated than Skjor expected it to be..." Vilkas nodded thoughtfully, "...probably would have killed any of the other whelps..."  
"Any of the other whelps would have gotten me killed," Farkas grumbled. He knew it was true... if it hadn't been for Calen's healing spells he'd be a goner, and none of the other whelps did any magic.  
Vilkas nodded and looked like he was about to say something, but then they both heard and smelled Skjor approaching the door. Moments later there was a harsh knock and the door opened.  
"Underforge, now!" Skjor barked with an angry glare at Farkas. "You too," he snapped at Vilkas. Then he turned and stalked back down the hall before either of them could respond.  
Bewildered, and considerably irritated, the brothers made their way to the underforge. Skjor and Aela were waiting for them.  
"What's the meaning of this?" Vilkas barked as soon as the stone door was closed again.  
"Aela told me what she just saw in the hall," Skjor snarled at Farkas, "I want to know exactly what your relationship with the new whelp is and when it started."  
"You knew we were friendly when you assigned me to be her shield-brother!" Farkas said exasperatedly.  
"What I saw looked a little more than friendly," Aela said suspiciously. Farkas just growled in response, he'd had too much alcohol to deal with this right now. He glared from Skjor to Aela. Skjor slammed his fist down on the stone basin.  
"Damn it icebrain!" He yelled, "I just want to know if she actually passed her trial or if you just passed her because she's the Dragonborn and you're sweet on her!" Farkas was furious; they were questioning his honor, and they were questioning Calen. Farkas felt his face heating in rage.  
"Don't question my brother's honor!" Vilkas snapped before Farkas could respond. "Do you honestly think he'd be sweet on a girl who couldn't pass her trial? Besides the fact she's already saved the world, she retrieved the fragment, and Farkas vouches for her honor. That's good enough for me, that's good enough for Kodlak, and that should be good enough for you." Vilkas and Skjor glared each other. Skjor looked like he was about to say something, but Farkas cut him off.  
"That trial was a set up," he added angrily.  
"What?" Skjor's gaze snapped to Farkas, his anger now mixed with confusion.  
"The Silver Hand knew we were coming, and they set an ambush," Farkas explained. "Calen more than proved herself."  
At that piece of information Skjor's expression faded completely to shock. The whole room was silent for a moment. Farkas was angry, he didn't feel like explaining. Aela spoke first.  
"I suppose it's lucky you both got out alive," she said calmly. Skjor sighed.  
"Maybe we'll just have to take her hunting with us and see for ourselves," Aela added, trying to be pleasant.  
"She's training with me tomorrow," Farkas growled.  
"And you want us to believe you're just friendly with her?" Skjor said with a smug chuckle.  
"I said we're friendly," Farkas shrugged, still irritated.  
"Farkas, I saw you two in the—"  
"You saw her get drunk and kiss me on the cheek," Farkas interrupted Aela irritably. Out of the corner of his eye Farkas noticed Vilkas raise his eyebrow at him.  
"And that's your idea of 'just friendly'?" Aela laughed.  
"I don't know," Farkas grumbled looking from Aela to Skjor. "Why don't you two tell me? You two seem to be familiar with being more than friendly."   
"What... you... I..." Skjor stuttered, Aela just turned bright red, and Vilkas snorted with laughter.  
"I'm going to bed," Farkas growled, and he turned to leave.  
"Did that icebrain just..." but Farkas shut the door to the underforge behind him before he heard the rest of what Aela said.


	10. Beast Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Companions quest line

To Farkas's disappointment, Skjor and Kodlak has both frowned on the idea of him going out with Calen for larger missions. Kodlak thought it unwise while they were trying to find the cure for their beast blood, and Skjor hadn't given a reason. Farkas considered ignoring their advice, they hadn't told Vilkas not to take Ria out for hunting trips, and no one was the master of anyone in the Companions after all... but Kodlak had always been like a second father to him, and he respected Skjor, even when he made him angry.  
So for the next several weeks, Calen fell into a routine of taking jobs in the mornings, and training in the afternoons, and Farkas was her favorite training partner. Vilkas started sending her off to retrieve stolen items or to rescue people kidnapped by bandits, and she occasionally took extermination jobs from Aela. She didn't always make it back from those jobs within a day, but when she did come home with time to spare, it was always for training with him. Farkas loved his time training with her, and he loved hearing about the details of her latest job over dinner in the evenings.  
She periodically asked Ria to come help her, and Ria always obliged. The women were still good friends; Ria hadn't been at all phased by the revelation that Kestbel was actually Calen.  
That did mean that Ria was out and occupied more and not spending as much time training with Vilkas... which at first had made Vilkas grumpy, but it also meant there were more frequent occasions for the brothers to meet in Farkas's room to have a drink and discuss their women. The beast blood had them both in an awkward position; the wolf wanted to claim its mate, but the man wanted to be honorable and marry first, but how could they marry when that would risk giving the wolf control of their wedding night...  
Farkas was at least comforted to learn that Vilkas had the same problems with his wolf wanting to mate, and that he was of a similar mindset on the problem. And so for the weeks after Calen's initiation Farkas and Vilkas both maintained a flirtatious friendship with their respective interests. They were both worried the women would get tired and leave for a man who was more forthcoming with his interests...  
Farkas had heard Torvar invite Calen to get some mead with him on several occasions. But, for the time being at least, both women seemed content enough, or at least stubborn enough, to maintain their pseudo-platonic relationships.  
Farkas had distinctly noticed that Calen's pulse never quickened when Torvar attempted to ask her on dates. In fact, Calen seemed to hardly register that Torvar was flirting with her; that gave Farkas a smug feeling of satisfaction.

The brothers both devoted as much of their time as they could to secretly helping Kodlak search for their cure.

Then one autumn evening, Calen came home from a job, not with enough time to train, but in time for dinner. Farkas just watched her from a seat at the corner table as Calen approached Aela to report her mission success. He knew she'd come join him when she was done. He watched a little surprised and confused as Skjor approached and said something quietly to Calen. He'd actually spoken quietly enough that Farkas's keen ears couldn't hear him, which was unusual. Farkas watched as Calen looked confused and asked a question at the same volume. Skjor had a smile on his face that Farkas wasn't sure he liked.

"What was that about?" Farkas asked, nodding in Skjor's direction when Calen joined him a few minutes later.  
"Not sure," she shrugged, "it sounds like Skjor's actually got a job for me... I'll tell you when I find out what it is," she added with a smirk. "What'd you do today?"  
"Took Torvar and Athis on a hunting trip," he shrugged. They settled into their usual pattern of comfortable conversation; Calen listened with interest as Farkas told her about his hunting trip, and then Farkas listened to Calen tell him about the trolls she and Ria had gone to kill.  
When he told her goodnight that evening he had no indication that anything was amiss...  
The next morning she was gone. Skjor and Aela were gone too. Ria didn't know anything about where they'd gone either. Vilkas and Kodlak were concerned by the news as well. Farkas remembered Skjor approaching her the night before... then he remembered what Aela had said months ago about taking Calen hunting... he knew what kind of hunting they did in the middle of the night...  
Swearing to himself, he ran to the underforge... he could smell that Calen, Aela, and Skjor had been there... there was still blood in the basin in the center of the room. Farkas dropped to his knees as the realization hit him... they had taken his beautiful, honorable shield-sister, and made her a beast like him... he was angry, he was confused... his wolf was excited... but most of all, he was worried. How had her transformation gone? Was she able to control it? Had they actually explained what she was getting into? Where were they now? Why weren't they back yet?  
With questions and worries still spinning in his mind he slipped out of the underforge to return to Kodlak. Vilkas and Ria were on the back porch. Farkas caught Vilkas's eye and with a grim expression he gave a nod toward the underforge. Vilkas's face darkened with understanding and he gave Farkas a nod in reply.  
Farkas hurried back to the Harbinger's chambers. Kodlak was not pleased with the news, but like Farkas, he was mostly worried.

Farkas spent the morning walking around Whiterun listening to the guards gossip... most of it was the usual. At least there was nothing about the guards killing a werewolf, or about someone being mauled to death in the middle of the night... but Farkas did hear two guards discussing how one of the night watches swore he saw a huge beast like a giant wolf vault over the city wall and take off across the plains being chased by two more similar creatures. The two guards discussing it seemed to be of the opinion the night guard had had too much to drink before taking his post.  
Farkas was relieved to hear it sounded like she'd had enough control to get out of the city and not kill anyone, but where were they now?

Farkas wondered and worried all day with no answers. Then, late that night, when the whelps had all gone to bed, and long after Farkas would have normally been attempting to sleep, the front door to Jorrvaskr opened. The scent of cinnamon, steal, and leather, now mixed with the musky forest smell of the wolf met Farkas's nose. His heart hammered wildly as he rushed to her. Her scent now being that of a wolf like him drove Farkas's wolf spirit near crazy with desire for her. But Farkas quickly overrode those thoughts of desire with thoughts of concern when he saw the state she was in. She looked exhausted, she was covered in grime and dried blood, and there were tears streaked down her face.  
"Calen?" He said gently, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to look her in the eyes. The bright green eyes that looked back at him now had a silver sheen to them like his own.  
"Skjor has fallen to the Silver Hand," she said quietly.


	11. When the Wolf Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature

Aela came back to Jorrvaskr with Skjor's body the following day and the Companions grieved. It was a solemn few days, and it was made even worse for Farkas because Calen seemed to be avoiding him. She seemed to be avoiding everyone actually.  
When she still didn't come train with him the third day after she'd gotten back, he sought her out. He found her after dinner sitting up at the edge of the skyforge and looking up at the night sky. He heard her breath catch in her throat as he reached the top of the steps. She knew he was there... just realizing she could now hear his heartbeat like he could hear hers made his pulse speed up, and he knew it was giving him away. He approached her slowly but deliberately, but she didn't turn to look at him. He did hear her pulse pick up speed though...  
"Calen," he said in a soft, low tone as he sat down beside her on the rocks at the edge of the skyforge. He heard her pulse increase more, which had a similar effect on his own heartbeat. He suddenly wasn't sure what to say to her...  
"You missed training again today," he said quietly. She took a deep breath, still staring at the larger moon in the sky, and for a long moment she said nothing. Finally she let out a long sigh and looked down.  
"I..." she hesitated, "I don't think I should train with you anymore," she said quietly. Farkas felt like he'd been slapped in the face. For another long moment he sat in silence staring at her while she wouldn't look at him.  
"I see," he said gruffly once he got his breath back. "Your choice," he grumbled with a shrug. He started to get up to leave her be, but then she turned suddenly and grabbed his hand.  
"No, I mean..." she trailed off and Farkas heard her heart pounding as if she were terrified.  
"What is it?" Farkas asked in a more gentle tone.  
"How... how do you control this?" She asked shaking her head. Farkas's heart broke for her. Of course Aela and Skjor hadn't told her how hard it was to control, they hardly controlled theirs...  
"You can do it," Farkas said gently, "I've seen you in battle, you're stronger than the wolf," he encouraged.  
"Yes, I can," she growled, "I have been, I know I can, just... it's maddening!"  
"Aye," Farkas agreed. She looked at him and he watched her eyes shift from green to yellow and back again.  
"And what I meant was... I..." she paused again nervously and looked down, "you... you make it hard to control my beast blood..." she whispered, barely audible. That made Farkas's heart pound faster.  
"Why?" Farkas knew why, but he had to hear that she knew why...  
"I... now I... I can smell your blood pumping through your veins... I can hear your heartbeat... your wolf..."  
Farkas was pretty sure that meant she knew how much he wanted her... and she hadn't let go of his hand...  
"Aye..." he nodded softly. He realized she was blushing now.  
"Knowing that you... you're... it makes it very difficult to focus," she whispered, blushing even more. A grin slowly spread across Farkas's face and he crouched back down in front of her. He could practically hear her wolf spirit yearning to get out... he could smell her... his own wolf was pulling at him harder than it ever had... This was his mate... the wolves had chosen... Farkas was sure there would never be anyone else.  
"Kodlak thinks he's figured out the cure," Farkas whispered, his voice had become low and husky.  
"We could be cured?" She asked hopefully looking back up at him.  
"Aye," Farkas said again. He reached up with his free hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But for tonight..." he heard himself say, "we could let them out this once..." he suggested slowly, Calen's eyes snapped to his and he saw they were already starting to turn yellow again, but she held the wolf in restraint. "We could chase across plains..." he continued, "let them free to have their way just this once before we cleanse ourselves..." Farkas took a deep, shaky breath as he realized exactly what he was suggesting... and that Calen was considering it...  
"Just this once..." Calen whispered, "and then what?"  
"Then we'll get cleansed..." Farkas felt his heart pounding in his throat, he swallowed and took another shaky breath before continuing; "...and then properly married." Farkas watched her eyes widen at him as she seemed to realize exactly what he was proposing...  
"You're actually interested in me?" She asked in disbelief, "with all these scars?" Farkas almost laughed, he thought it had been so obvious...  
"Won't lie," he said with a grin, "I am..." he leaned in closer so she was all he could smell, he could hear her heart pounding and smell her wolf practically begging him to take her, "and you?" Farkas asked quietly in a deep husky voice.  
"Won't lie," she whispered back, "I am."  
He closed the distance between them in an instant, and she put her arms around him as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Farkas had spent most of his life wearing armor, he was used to it, and he was good at moving in it, his armor had never gotten in his way... until now. Their armor clanked together as he pulled her into his lap and Farkas instantly wanted it gone.  
"We should... get to the underforge..." Farkas panted between kisses. For the first time in many years Farkas was afraid he was going to lose control of the wolf... "quickly..." he added. Calen sighed as she climbed off of him. Farkas waisted no time in grabbing Calen's hand and hurrying down the stairs and into the underforge. As soon as the stone door shut Farkas began removing his armor and he watched hungrily as Calen began doing the same. With the last bit of control he had, he looked Calen in the eyes and asked;  
"You're sure? Once our wolves have each other there's no going back..."  
"I thought that was the idea," she replied in a sultry tone that nearly drove Farkas over the edge.  
"There's a secret exit back here," Farkas told her, his voice coming out as a growl with the wolf trying to take over.  
They both finally let the wolf loose and ran out into the plains. Farkas hadn't gone running in his beast form in ages, he felt great. Once they were well clear of Whiterun, Farkas tackled Calen and they rolled across the grass. She was a beautiful wolf. Farkas couldn't believe she was actually his. He'd never done anything like this before, so he was glad to let the wolf's instincts take over. He still tried to maintain some semblance of control, but when he mounted her from behind and she nuzzled submissively into him, the control was gone. His massive claws held her firmly in place as he plunged into her. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Finally, the wolf had his mate, and he wasn't letting her go.

It was a long time before the wolves were satisfied. When they were finally finished sealing their bond Farkas could see the sky turning light. They needed to get back to the underforge before dawn... and before they turned back to naked, recognizable humans...

They arrived about an hour before dawn, and slipped into the cover of the underforge tunnel right before their stamina ran out. The first thing that Farkas noticed as they transformed back was the smell of blood. He looked back at Calen in alarm as she laid down on the soft dirt, breathing heavily. There was dried blood streaked down her legs and Farkas immediately felt immense guilt.  
"How badly did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly kneeling down beside her.  
"You didn't," she shook her head, giving him a tired smirk. "That was just... my first time..."  
Farkas just looked back at her in confusion.  
"What?" She asked sounding a little self-conscious suddenly, "is that hard to believe?"  
"No," Farkas clarified, "I didn't know..." he looked down at her beautiful body and then at the blood streaks, "I didn't know I'd make you'd bleed..." he said quietly, "that was my first time too..."  
"Ah," she nodded "well, according to what I've read, bleeding is normal for a first time." Farkas still felt horribly guilty, he shook his head as he looked down at her.  
"Farkas," she said gently putting a hand to his face, "it was just a little blood, you didn't hurt me... I quite enjoyed it honestly."  
Farkas let out a relieved chuckle as he took her hand and placed a few gentle kisses to it. Then he held her at arm's length and looked over her human body again... she had lovely curves and muscle tone... she also had several scars, things other people would have considered imperfections, but Farkas thought she was just beautiful... his eyes trailed slowly back to her face and he saw she was giving him a similar look-over. Her expression told him she liked what she saw. He grinned down at her and she smiled and sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Farkas growled happily.  
"Calen, I want you..." he whispered huskily into her ear.  
"Well that's good," she said with a breathless laugh, "because you're stuck with me."  
"No, I mean right now, again," he breathed, "I want to take you as a nord..."  
Calen hummed happily in response but curled up a little beneath him.  
"Isn't that supposed to wait until we're properly married?" She asked with a sympathetic smile. Farkas groaned in frustration. She was right. The wolves were properly mated, they should get properly married before they did anything as Nords.  
He slumped beside her in the dirt and settled for simply holding her for a few more moments. As he buried his face into her golden hair, a realization struck him; they would not be able to keep this adventure of theirs a secret. Her scent was different now, specifically her wolf scent was different... he could smell himself within her. The entire rest of the Circle would know what they'd done as soon as they stepped back into Jorrvaskr. Part of him was thrilled, he loved that smell, it was proof she was his, all his... but another part of him was conflicted. He didn't want anyone to know what they'd just done until there were rings on their fingers.  
"Maybe we should just leave for Riften now," he suggested.


	12. Riften

Farkas and Calen collected their discarded armor from the night before, and Farkas tried to sneak back into Jorrvaskr for their gear packs. Vilkas met him in the hallway between their rooms. The look on his face told Farkas immediately he was caught. Vilkas could smell everything.  
"Leaving for Riften now," Farkas said gruffly. For once Vilkas was the speechless one, he just stared in disbelief at him. Farkas continued into his room to grab his gear pack.  
"And you thought now was the time for that?" Vilkas asked in an exasperated whisper once Farkas re-emerged from his room.  
"Didn't exactly plan it," Farkas shrugged.  
Vilkas shook his head in disbelief, "you lost control..."  
"I could have kept control if I'd wanted to," Farkas replied. "I didn't."  
"Is Calen..."  
"She's fine," Farkas answered before Vilkas finished the question. "She's happy. She wanted it as much as I did. That's why I didn't try to control it."  
Vilkas nodded slowly, processing what he'd just said.  
"Well then," he shrugged at last, "I'm happy for you." Vilkas clapped a hand to his brother's shoulder, but his smile looked forced. "If you're leaving now... I should be able to leave tomorrow and make it for the ceremony..."  
"You're coming?" Farkas asked in surprise.  
"Of course," Vilkas said with a chuckle, and then a genuine smile, "my little brother's getting married, I wouldn't miss it!"  
"Then I'll see you in Riften, little brother," Farkas grinned.

He grabbed Calen's gear from her room and returned to the underforge. Then they left through the back of the underforge again. They made it halfway to Riften before deciding to make camp for the night. They found a sheltered alcove against the side of the mountain, and Calen shot a rabbit for dinner. Farkas put the bedrolls side by side and winked at Calen as she was building the fire.  
"Don't look at me like that, I'm trying to do the honorable and respectable thing here," she laughed.   
"Sorry," Farkas chuckled and sat down beside her. "I am too, but you make it difficult," he put his hands on her waist and gently pulled her closer, placing kisses along her neck. Calen squirmed and made a noise like she was about to protest, but that noise turned into a happy moan and she leaned into his kisses instead. "I... have wanted you... since that dragon fight," Farkas confessed between kisses.   
"Really?" Calen asked a little breathlessly. "Which dragon fight? I recall you helping me with two..."  
"The first one," Farkas practically growled into her collarbone, "you were amazing..."  
"That why you let me into the Companions?" Calen asked, her tone a little accusing.  
"No," that time Farkas did growl. He slowly pulled back so he could look into her eyes... those beautiful green eyes... Farkas wondered how a woman who'd slain dragons and saved the world could still have this much self doubt... "I asked you to join the Companions when I saw your skills in that giant fight," he reminded her seriously. "I thought you were honorable enough to join us when you ran into a giant fight to help some strangers and didn't ask for any payment." Farkas leaned forward and kissed her cheek, right along one of her scars. "I knew you were more than worthy when you rode a dragon to Sovengarde to save the world, and never wanted any recognition for it." Calen seemed to be just listening in surprise, content to let Farkas kiss her as he pleased while she processed what he was saying. Farkas went back to kissing along her neck and collarbone. "I wanted you because you were worthy, not the other way around. I just didn't think I was worthy of you."  
At that Calen dropped the sticks in her hands and turned in his grasp to kiss him back, and Farkas wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"You are a pure anomaly," she said affectionately, "you are the kindest, most gentle hearted, brute of a Nord warrior I've ever heard of, much less met." She kissed his lips, and Farkas smiled into the kiss as he kissed her back.  
"I love you," Farkas said sincerely as he broke the kiss. Calen looked up at him with a happy smile.  
"I love you too," she answered. Farkas quickly pulled her back to him to kiss her again. The kiss quickly became more passionate and Farkas pulled her into his lap, but then he groaned as the clank of their armor reminded him they were supposed to be waiting...  
"Our wedding night can't come soon enough..." he grumbled. Calen sighed in agreement as she slid off his lap.

He skinned the rabbit while Calen went back to building the fire that she's knocked over. Calen eventually got the fire lit, and they roasted the rabbit.   
Farkas wasn't sure how, but he'd somehow managed to keep his pants on for the night and they made it to Riften the next day.

Begrudgingly Farkas let Calen purchase two separate rooms for them at the Bee and Barb. At least Farkas could use the room to clean up and clean and polish his armor. Vilkas arrived the next morning and Farkas wasn't surprised he had Ria in tow. He was surprised that Vilkas brought a gift of fine mead from the rest of the Companions and a letter from Kodlak expressing his happiness for them.  
Vilkas proudly helped Farkas reapply his warpaint and comb his hair. Ria had excitedly gone to Calen's room to help her prepare as well. Then they made their way to the temple and the ceremony began.   
Calen had also cleaned her armor and freshly applied her makeup. She was absolutely gorgeous. Farkas thought his heart would beat out of his chest. He was a bit relieved when he realized he could hear Calen's heart pounding just as much.  
Farkas listened in a mild daze as Marmal conducted the ceremony. He was almost too excited to get the words out when he had to make his vows, but he did. And then Calen did too.  
Finally, he could take her back to their room at the inn and really make her his. He was getting impatient. His wolf had had what he wanted, now Farkas desperately needed to know her as a Nord. Calen seemed almost as impatient as he was when they got to their room.  
Everyone down stairs could probably hear the sound of their armor being tossed to the ground as every piece hastily came off. Farkas definitely didn't care enough to try and be quiet, and Calen didn't seem to either.  
Finally Calen was bare before him once again and he just froze for a moment, his eyes hungrily taking in her features. This was his mate... his wife... it was too good to be true...  
Calen looked him up and down as well, a lustful smirk on her face. But her expression shifted to embarrassed when she met his eyes.  
"You're... wow..." Farkas breathed in awe.  
"A mess?" She said sadly looking down at her scars.  
"Beautiful," Farkas corrected. He closed the distance between them and kissed her hungrily, wrapping his arms around her. "Scars and all," he told her huskily, "you're beautiful, and you're mine."  
Calen smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as Farkas picked her up and placed her in the bed.  
Finally both the wolf and the Nord had what he wanted. Farkas couldn't remember being happier in his life.


	13. The Circle’s Secrets

They had agreed previously that they'd meet Vilkas and Ria for dinner, so they couldn't spend all day in their room. They made their way downstairs and Farkas paused as his keen hearing picked up his brother's shocked voice in the tavern below.  
"An Amulet of Mara?" Vilkas asked in disbelief as Farkas and Calen quietly hurried to watch, but kept their distance so as not to interrupt. Vilkas was looking in surprise at Ria who had evidently taken advantage of their location and purchased the large ornate amulet.  
"You're interested in marriage?" Vilkas clarified barely above a whisper.  
"If the right man will have me," Ria nodded with a blush and a shy smile.  
"Ria I..." Vilkas trailed off at a loss for words as he reached out to hold her hands. “By ‘the right man,’ you mean...”  
"I thought you were the smart one," Ria teased. She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his lips, but as she tried to pull away, Vilkas tightened his grip and pulled her back, kissing her passionately. When he finally released her lips he held her in his arms for another moment.  
"Ria..." Vilkas said slowly, and Farkas thought he sounded awfully sad for a man who'd just kissed the woman he'd been pining for. "I... I need to tell you some things," Vilkas said in a low tone, "and if you'll still have me after you've heard it all... I would be glad to stand by your side until the divines take us."  
"Alright," Ria said, "what is it?" She sounded worried. She smelled like a combination of excitement, happiness, and fear...  
"Not here," Vilkas shook his head, "let's take a walk... out of the city."  
Vilkas took her by the hand and they made their way out of the tavern. Farkas could hear Vilkas's heart racing and could practically hear the internal debate his brother was having. He caught Vilkas's eye as he passed and the brothers shared an understanding look. Farkas gave Vilkas a subtle nod, conveying his message in a way that only twins could. Vilkas nodded back just as subtly, his racing pulse calming just a little.  
As soon as they were out the door, Farkas took Calen's hand and began making for the other door.  
"Come on," he said urgently. "Best case; they never have to know we followed them, but I can think of two ways this could go wrong enough for him to need back up... or restraining..."  
"Restraining? He loves her, you really think it’ll come to that?" Calen asked nervously as they stepped out into the streets of Riften.  
"No, I don't think he'd hurt her even if he fully lost control of his wolf, but I'm not willing to take that risk," Farkas answered as he paused to sniff the air and determine where they were headed. "They'll probably take the trail through the woods off the main road," Farkas said thoughtfully. They made for the docks where they could leave the city without running into them.  
"It'll be getting dark soon," Calen pointed out, "do you think he's going to actually transform?"  
"Not sure," Farkas shrugged, "he was never as good at controlling the wolf as I am... doubt he's planning to fully transform but..."  
"Ah..." Calen nodded.  
"It's what he's been most afraid of since he started developing feelings for Ria," Farkas explained, "he's scared he's going to lose control and hurt her. It's why he was waiting till we get cured to make his move." Farkas looked sideways at Calen as they made their way around Riften's outer walls. "It's why I didn't make a move until you had the beast blood too," Farkas admitted.  
Calen looked up at him with a surprised smile.  
“What? You didn’t think I could have handled you if you lost control?” Calen teased.  
“Didn’t think you’d still want to be with me if you had to,” Farkas shrugged honestly.  
“Well, if this is what it’s gotten me, I don’t regret taking the beast blood now,” she smiled up at him, taking his hand in hers as they continued down the path.  
“That makes me happy,” Farkas grinned and brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.  
Calen smiled warmly back at him, but then stopped to sniff the air as well.  
"Speaking of the blood though," she said, more serious, "you said you could think of two reasons Vilkas might need us... what's the other?"  
"Ria runs," Farkas answered darkly, "a non-Circle member getting let in on Circle secrets is always a risk."  
"A risk you took on me," Calen reminded him. Farkas chuckled a little grimly at that.  
"That wasn’t planned... and your reaction to it was part of what earned you your place in the Circle so quickly," Farkas said with a nod. "Most people aren't so accepting of beasts like us."  
"Guess it's time to see how Ria handles secrets..." Calen sighed.  
"Here's hoping we don't have to spend our wedding night chasing or restraining anyone," Farkas sighed.

Farkas and Calen circled around the outskirts of town and tracked Vilkas and Ria as Vilkas led her deep into the forests south of Riften. They followed at a distance far enough so Ria wouldn't detect them, but close enough that Vilkas would know they were there. They were barely close enough for Farkas to hear the conversation...  
"Ria, I..." Vilkas paused and took a deep breath, "before I say anything else I want you to know, I love you, and no matter your answer tonight I will never do anything to hurt you."  
"O...okay..." Ria stuttered nervously.  
There was a long pause before Vilkas continued.  
"You've heard the rumors that have been around Whiterun for years," Vilkas began slowly, "the ones about men who turn into wild beasts... the guards who swear they hear howling..."  
"You... you mean the werewolf stories?" Ria asked. Farkas thought she sounded like she was trembling, he wondered what Vilkas's face looked like right now...  
"Aye," Vilkas answered in a low tone. Then with another deep breath he added, "there's... at least a sliver of truth to them."  
"Y-you mean you're..." she sounded and smelled terrified now.  
"I am," Vilkas replied. Ria didn't say anything, but Farkas could hear her pulse beginning to pound. He heard a shift of metal that he recognized as a sword hilt being grasped. Farkas winced, this wasn't sounding good.  
"No, Ria look at me," Vilkas said gently but firmly. "I am no feral beast. I can control whether or not I transform, and I can control my actions when I do. You have nothing to fear from me, my love."  
Ria gave no verbal answer to that, but Farkas heard her release her grip on her sword. Some moments later Vilkas continued.  
"I have been searching for a cure for years now," he sighed, "and I think I have an idea of how it can be done... I had been planning to get cured as soon as I could, and then go get an amulet of Mara so I could propose to you... but you beat me to the amulet."  
"You were planning to propose to me?" Ria's voice squeaked and Farkas could smell her fear dissipating.  
"Aye," Vilkas answered, "I hadn't figured out when or how, but I had figured out you're the woman for me. I've never wanted a domestic little house wife. I want a woman who can accompany me on adventures and cover my back in battle."  
"I... I can do that," Ria said quietly.  
"I know you _can_," Vilkas said almost bitterly, "the question is; now that you know what I am, do you still _want_ to?"  
Farkas listened intently as a tense silence fell.  
"You have options," Vilkas said quietly, "you could be done with me, you could wait for me to find the cure, or you can have me as I am... I will not argue nor hold it against you, whatever answer you give."  
"I'm not leaving you," Ria answered firmly after several tense moments. “H-how does being a w-werewolf affect you?”  
“I have heightened senses,” Vilkas answered, “I can see, hear, and smell better than a man... but I don’t sleep well. The wolf inside always wants to hunt, it’s distracting and frustrating. I can transform into a beast with the strength of ten men, but I can also choose not to.”  
“And you said you’re in control when you transform?” Ria asked quietly.  
“Aye,” Vilkas answered.  
“And you said you’ll never hurt me?” Ria’s pulse was sounding less afraid now.  
“Aye, never love,” Vilkas answered confidently. “Even if I didn’t have control, you are one thing my wolf and I agree on.”  
“Then... I don’t see what I’d be waiting for. I love you,” Ria replied. Her pulse was quick, but Farkas no longer smelled fear, just excitement.  
“And I love you,” Vilkas answered happily. Farkas could tell this was not the answer his brother had been expecting. He heard the shift and clank of armor that told him the pair had embraced and were probably kissing.  
“Sounds like they’ll be fine,” Calen whispered with a smile, giving Farkas’s hand a squeeze.  
“It does,” Farkas grinned, “we’ll meet them at the inn after they make their arrangements,” he said the last part more for Vilkas’s benefit than Calen’s because he knew his brother could hear them.  
“So, we have arrangements to make at the temple then?” They heard Vilkas ask hopefully, and a little breathlessly.  
“We do,” Ria agreed, and Farkas could practically hear the smile on her face.


	14. What’s Next?

“Since we're going to be in Riften a couple more days, I should probably mention something,” Calen sighed as they walked back through the woods toward town. Farkas looked sideways at her, waiting for her to continue. “I’ve got an uncle in the thieves guild,” she grumbled. She sounded embarrassed, she smelled and looked irritable.

“Can’t always help who you’re related to,” Farkas shrugged. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she let out a relieved sigh.

“I just didn’t want you to be surprised if we ran into him and think I was hiding something from you,” she explained.

“He likely to be trouble?” Farkas asked with a slight growl.

“No,” Calen shook her head, “he’s actually a nice guy, I’d love to have a drink and catch up with him if it weren’t for the whole thieves guild thing. The most trouble he’s likely to give us is trying again to talk me into joining him in the guild.”

“Again?” Farkas raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve told him no twice now,” Calen nodded. Then with a sigh she added, “my Pa told me about him. Pa left Skyrim to get away from some trouble he’d gotten into because of the guild, but his brother stayed. Of course Pa didn’t warn me that he and his brother are nearly identical and it actually threw me off pretty bad when I first ran into him.” Calen paused to chuckle a little at the memory before continuing. “Actually startled and confused him pretty bad too... I got my Ma’s hair, but pretty much everything else I look like my father’s daughter, so at first he was afraid a kid he didn’t know he had had just walked into Riften to find him.”

Farkas chuckled at that, he almost commented that he wouldn’t have had that problem if he’d been an honorable man, but he decided against bad-mouthing his new uncle-in-law.

“He at least hasn’t been pushy about the guild though,” Calen added, “he just offered me a spot in a job he was planning, and then asked if I’d changed my mind the next time he saw me.”

“That’s good,” Farkas nodded. It really didn’t sound like he’d be trouble then... maybe it would even be nice to meet him...

It was a bit late by the time they made it back to town, and even later by the time Vilkas and Ria met them back at the Bee and Barb. The four of them got a table and some drinks with dinner anyway. Talen Jei was only a little annoyed with the late hour.

Ria and Vilkas had their wedding the next day. Farkas definitely didn’t mind spending another night in Riften, especially since they would likely not be celebrating much when they got back to Jorrvaskr. As it was Vilkas had expressed his concern that Aela would find it insensitive of them to have gone off and gotten married so soon after the death of Skjor.

They met for a late breakfast the next morning to discuss what to do next.

“Actually, Aela’s probably going to be extra mad at me...” Calen began with a sigh. Vilkas and Ria looked at her in confusion from across the table and Farkas placed a hand on her knee under the table and just watched her expectantly. “She had sent me on another mission to wipeout another Silver Hand camp... I hadn’t gone yet, and then ran off here instead.”

“She sent you to clear a Silver Hand camp _alone_?” Farkas asked angrily. “Isn’t that exactly how we just lost Skjor?”

“That’s partly why I hadn’t left yet,” Calen nodded, “the plan seems reckless, and she’s trying to be secretive about it. She specifically told me not to tell any of you where I was going or what I was I was doing.”

“That is reckless,” Farkas agreed with a growl... he didn’t care how much Aela scared him when she was angry, he was seriously considering giving that damn woman a piece of his mind...

“What came of the ones who killed Skjor?” Vilkas asked darkly pulling Farkas from his angry thoughts.

“We slaughtered that entire camp that same night,” Calen answered.

“Then honorable vengeance has been had,” Vilkas concluded, “any more will just invite retaliation.”

“I was worried about that idea,” Calen nodded, “but that’s exactly why Aela’s trying to wipe them _all_ out; they can’t retaliate if they’re all dead.”

“But just the two of you won’t be able to take them all out quickly enough for that!” Vilkas shot back angrily. “You’re going to bring destruction and dishonor to Jorrvaskr if you continue this path!”

Farkas felt his wife tense at Vilkas’s raised tone. “First of all,” she snapped back, “calm down, I agree with you. Second...” her tone softened and she let out a sigh, “I’m afraid once things slack up a bit at Jorrvaskr, Aela’s going to go off and attempt this with or without me. It’s either going to get her killed or bring the retaliation before she can get to them all. Got any suggestions?”

“We need to tell Kodlak,” Farkas suggested, but Vilkas spoke up at almost the same time: 

“Five of us will be much more effective than the two of you... if we worked together we might stand a chance of actually eliminating the Silver Hand before they regroup enough to retaliate.”

Farkas and Calen both looked at Vilkas in mild surprise for a moment before Ria spoke.

“Sorry if I’m a little late to the game,” she said a little sheepishly, “but the Silver Hand are who exactly?”

“A merciless group of werewolf hunting assholes,” Calen replied bluntly.

Ria looked startled from Calen to Vilkas. “So what you told me last night...”

“Theirs aren’t my secrets to tell,” Vilkas answered before she could finish her question, “but I’m not the only one.”

“Skjor?”

“Aye,” Vilkas nodded.

“And Aela, and both of us,” Calen added bluntly. Farkas chuckled a little at Ria’s surprise and Vilkas’s irritation. “Farkas and I are like Vilkas and want to be cured, Aela and Skjor saw it as a blessing,” Calen added. Vilkas glared at her. “What?” She asked, meeting Vilkas’s eye, “if you’re planning to drag her into our fight against them, she has a right to know.”

Vilkas sighed at that and Ria looked up at him in confusion. “I’m sorry love,” he said gently taking Ria’s hand. “You don’t have to get involved if you don’t want...”

“Vilkas,” Ria interrupted him, “I’m your wife. I’m already involved.”

“Sorry love,” Vilkas sighed.

“How many of you are there?” Ria asked quietly.

“All of the inner Circle,” Vilkas answered.

“Alright,” Ria nodded, “now tell me more about these bastards that are threatening my family.”

“They call themselves the Silver Hand...”

Vilkas told her all they knew about the violent werewolf hunters, then the four of them worked out their plan. They agreed they’d take a few stops before heading home.


	15. Setting Off

Farkas held Calen’s hand as she led him to the Riften market before they left town. Now that he knew she had a relative in town, he quickly picked up on a scent with a similar undertone to Calen’s... the man was running a stall in the market, heckling people to buy his ‘Falmer blood elixir.’ Farkas immediately mistrusted him.

“Ah, you’re back lass,” the man commented as Calen and Farkas approached his stall. “Ready to make some coin?”

“Sorry uncle,” Calen shook her head, “I was actually just stopping by to introduce you to my husband before we left town.”

“Well, congratulations, lass,” the red-haired man said looking over to Farkas curiously. Farkas could definitely see the family resemblance in the man’s green eyes.

“Farkas, this is Brynjolf; Brynjolf, Farkas,” Calen said, gesturing to each of them.

“Pleasure to meet you lad,” Brynjolf said as he shook Farkas’s hand.

“You too,” Farkas said, trying not to sound too gruff. The thief’s pulse sounded nervous, but his expression and body language showed nothing but confidence and friendliness. Farkas did notice the man subtly appearing to size him up as they released their handshake though.

“A Companion,” Brynjolf commented conversationally, “I know my brother will be proud to hear that.”

“I expect so,” Calen smiled, “last I wrote to them I told them I was planning to try and join...” then with a smirk back at Farkas she added, “guess another letter is a little over due.”

“A little,” Brynjolf laughed. “Well lass, are you two staying in town long? We could catch up over drinks...”

“Sorry,” Calen shook her head, “actually on our way out of town now. We’ve got a bit of a time-sensitive Companions’ job at the moment.”

“Alright,” Brynjolf shrugged, “be careful lass, and don’t be such a stranger.”

“If it’s not dragons it’s bandits,” Calen shrugged in reply, “hopefully we’ll see you next time.”

Farkas nodded a wordless farewell as they walked away from the stall and Brynjolf went back to trying to sell his ‘miracle’ elixir.

“Check your coin purse,” Calen grumbled as they left the city gates.

“What?” Farkas stopped in his tracks and checked all his belongings. Everything he could remember having was still there.

“I wouldn’t expect him to steal from me,” Calen began, “and I didn’t see or hear anyone do anything funny, I just figured it was better to double check everything before we got out of town.”

“It would be pretty hard to pickpocket one of us...” Farkas commented thoughtfully.

“It would,” Calen agreed, “but if anyone could do it, it’d be him.”

Farkas though she sounded almost proud as she made that last comment, but he decided not to comment on it.

They met Ria and Vilkas on their way out of town and set out together for the location Aela had sent Calen to. 

They got there by mid-morning and the Silver Hand were caught entirely off guard as Calen’s thuum blasted the doors off its hinges and the four of them stormed in. Farkas was surprised at how quickly they'd managed to kill everyone inside the hideout. There were definitely fewer than they’d been expecting.

As they surveyed the carnage, Vilkas found documents tracking the Companions’ movements...

“It’s lucky we came when we did,” Vilkas growled as he read through the papers. “Aela’s been busy... It looks like Driftshade Refuge is their last holdout, and they’ve been planning an assault on Jorrvaskr.”

Farkas felt like his heart dropped into his stomach at that bit of news.

“Where’s Driftshade?” Ria asked urgently, “can we get there in time?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve come across a spot by that name,” Calen said with the same urgent tone as she pulled her map out. “Yeah, here,” she said a moment later pointing to her map. “If we leave now we can get there from here by nightfall. How much time do we have?”

“Ysmir’s beard woman,” Vilkas swore looking at her map, “that trip will take at least a full day, how in Oblivion do you figure on nightfall?”

“Well yeah, a full day by road,” Calen agreed, “but we cut that in half if we take a straight line through the forest.” She ran her finger along the map from their current location to Driftshade refuge.

“The road would be safer,” Vilkas grumbled thoughtfully.

“Vilkas,” Calen looked up in exasperation, “what could we possibly run into in those woods that’s more dangerous than four Companions?”

“Three of which are werewolves,” Ria added with a confident smile.

“And the Dragonborn,” Farkas grinned.

“Fair point...” Vilkas nodded. “As for how much time we have...” he trailed off looking back at the papers, “I don’t know.”

“Then lets go and hope we're not too late,” Ria said urgently.

“Aye,” Vilkas nodded, “I’d hate to think what would happen if they attacked Jorrvaskr with all of us gone.”


	16. The Silver Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature

“No... no... no, no, no, no, no...” Calen muttered as they hunted through the deserted Driftshade Refuge. Farkas could smell the bandits and their silver weapons, but there were none left in the hideout.

“The torches are still warm,” Vilkas called out, “we haven’t missed them by much.”

“Let’s go,” Ria said urgently. Farkas grunted in agreement and the four of them took off toward Whiterun.

To everyone’s relief they caught up with the group of Silver Hand about halfway to Whiterun. The size of the attack party, however, was not a relief. Farkas counted just over thirty of them. They hung back at a distance the werewolf hunters wouldn’t be able to detect to discuss what to do.

“What’s the plan?” Ria asked nervously. She was the only one who couldn’t hear and smell their opponents ahead of them.

“They’ll probably take the mountain pass,” Vilkas commented, having observed what road they were on.

“I can take out a large portion of them with shouts, especially if they’re in a confined space,” Calen suggested as she listened intently.

“We can cut them off and ambush them at the pass,” Farkas suggested.

Vilkas nodded. “You two cut around in front and ambush them with your shouts as they come out of the pass. Ria and I will follow them and attack from the rear once you spring the attack.”

“We can do that,” Calen nodded with a confident look at Farkas. Farkas nodded in response.

“Alright,” Vilkas said with another nod, and then with a dark expression he added, “remember, leave none living to threaten us again. Avoid it if you can, but let the beast out of you must.”

“Aye,” Farkas growled as he and Calen split off to run through the woods ahead of the Silver Hand. They reached a bend in the road where there were short, steep embankments on either side of the road as it exited the mountain pass, a perfect spot for a trap...

“Ready?” Calen whispered over her shoulder at him. Farkas nodded and Calen jumped off the embankment, landing in the center of the road, directly in front of the Silver Hand group. Farkas followed and had to chuckle at the surprised and confused looks on their faces.

“What do you want? Out of our way!” One of them barked angrily.

“Those are Companions!” Another suddenly recognized, a hint of fear in his voice.

“So you decided to save us a little trouble, did you?” A third spoke up with a laugh as they all drew their swords. Calen drew her mace and Farkas drew his great sword with a grin.

“Well if you’re so eager to die dogs...” the first one said, then he began to charge.

“YOL TOOR SHUL!” Calen shouted an intense gout of fire into the center of them that engulfed their entire frontline. Five of them fell immediately and Calen charged in, finishing off two more with her mace. Farkas followed, sweeping through with his sword.

They heard several startled yells as Vilkas and Ria charged into the back of the group, both swinging their great swords furiously. Farkas’s adrenaline surged, and while he stayed in the form of a nord, he let the bloodlust of his beast take over, and he slaughtered his foes without mercy.

  
Farkas took a few nicks from a couple of silver weapons, but with the combination of their well planned ambush and Calen’s thuum, the fight went better than any of them could have expected. 

“I can’t believe that worked,” Ria said, surveying the carnage in amazement.

“Well, we did have the Dragonborn leading the charge,” Farkas chuckled as Calen cast a healing spell on him.

“And ambushing then in the narrow pass kept their numbers from working to their advantage,” Calen shrugged. Farkas saw her cheeks redden a little and he chuckled again. She was trying to be humble. She had just wiped out at least ten men with her voice alone, not to mention how many had fallen to her mace, and she was trying to be humble... Farkas’s blood was still pounding in his ears and he realized exactly how he wanted to go work out the rest of his adrenaline...

Farkas looked over to his brother and saw the familiar sight of Vilkas trying to fully regain control over his beast after battle. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Vilkas was going to do with his new wife if he had the privacy to do so as well.

“Calen and I’ll go look for a place to make camp,” Farkas said in a low voice, meeting Vilkas’s eye. Vilkas understood his wordless message and nodded.

“We'll join you... in a while...” Vilkas answered looking back over to Ria. Farkas nodded and turned to his wife.

“Come on,” he said in a low voice that was almost a growl. Calen looked at him in confusion for a brief moment, but she pretty quickly appeared to catch on to his intentions. Farkas assumed she could smell his arousal because only a few moments after they’d left the pass, he could smell hers. He grinned as he began scanning the forest for a suitably sheltered place to make camp...

His happy thoughts of driving himself into Calen were suddenly interrupted and he began cursing the heightened hearing of his beast blood as he heard Ria gasp and begin moaning Vilkas’s name.

“That’s more than I wanted to know,” he grumbled, immediately deciding they needed to put more distance between themselves and the road before making camp.

“You can’t tell me that surprised you,” Calen laughed.

“No, but I still don’t wanna hear it,” Farkas replied. Calen just laughed at him as they hurried further away, but he could smell she was getting as impatient as he was.

They shortly found themselves at a small, clear river and Calen grabbed his hand and smirked up at him.

“Alright, I don’t care if you can still hear them, we can drown them out,” she said throwing her arms around his neck. Farkas chuckled as he let her pull him into a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. When they broke the kiss, Farkas had just enough presence of mind to sniff for any potential intruders in the area, and noticing his pause, Calen did the same. Detecting nothing, Farkas quickly set to removing his wife’s armor, and then his own. Hardly a moment after they were both bare, Calen’s arms were around his neck and she was kissing him again. Farkas growled happily as his hands ran down to her hips, then her thighs.

“I’m gonna take you as a Nord... right now,” he growled between kisses, “then again... tonight... as a wolf... then as a Nord again... after that.” He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

“I l-” Calen started to speak but paused to gasp as Farkas lowered her onto himself. “I love this plan,” she said breathlessly.

Keeping himself in control was something Farkas was good at... but one thing he’d learned since the night he’d first taken Calen, was just how good it felt to lose control... and he was immensely happy to find Calen enjoyed it as much as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
This is not necessarily the end, but could be if inspiration fails me.   
Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
